Un tiempo de respiro (mejorado)
by MortalGirlZz
Summary: No todo es para siempre. Una relación puede durar muchos años, pero en estas, pueden haber desgastes. A causa de eso, muchos optan por darse un tiempo de respiro y darle tiempo a la relación. Aunque, existen las probabilidades de que estas nunca regresen y se quede todo en el pasado. (LiuLao / Yaoi Fanfic) (Historia narrada por Liu Kang).
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo espero que bien.**

 **Bueno, he decidido reiniciar mi fic para remendar esos errores presentes en la versión original. Tales como la puntuación, la ortografía, la trama, uso de personajes, descripción, tiempos verbales, etc.**

 **Mis mejoras han sido posibles gracias a la ayuda de dos buenos escritores los cuales son: Acero12 y Siletek. Ellos me han estado ayudando mucho en lo que son los fanfics. Sin ellos, mis mejoras no habrían sido posibles. Si están leyendo esto, simplemente les diré: Muchas gracias.**

 **Espero que la nueva versión sea de su agrado y haya sido posible mejorar esos errores. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

No sé qué había pasado. Ojalá supiera que pasó por nuestras mentes en esos instantes. Muchas dudas estuvieron presentes y creo que nunca podré saber una verdadera respuesta. ¿Por qué digo todo eso? Pues, fue simplemente algo muy extraño que me hizo dar vueltas varias veces. Pero creo que me estoy adelantando, creo que todo debe de tener una explicación. Es una larga historia, pero aquí va.

La tierra se había quedado en una paz y tranquilidad considerable. Los clanes estaban en paz por el momento. No había más invasiones, ahora existía el respeto, la tranquilidad y la armonía entre todos en general. Seguía habiendo gente buena como gente mala y neutral, pero no era nada del otro mundo.

En raras ocasiones eramos asaltados por clanes enemigos o que solo querían hacernos daño. Pero eso era una de nuestras menores preocupaciones. Ya que los derrotábamos fácilmente. O una de dos, o los vencíamos a todos o al ver que eramos más fuertes que ellos, se retiraban casi corriendo. Y no solo interferíamos alumnos muy fuertes como yo o Kung Lao, varios alumnos no muy viejos y maestros lograban derrotar exitosamente a más de uno. Se puede decir que he notado una gran mejoría en la fuerza y disciplina de los alumnos novatos últimamente. He visto algunos niños haciendo cosas que yo a su edad no hacía, eso es de respetar.

En conclusión, la tierra se había quedado a salvo y libre de algún mal superior. En palabras más breves y sencillas, en paz.

Pero la verdad, es que a veces he pensado que la propia paz puede hacer que una vida sea más tranquila, pero menos emocionante por no decir aburrida. Los días eran siempre normales. Se puede decir que casi siempre era la misma rutina. Todos los días eran casi los mismos, era levantarme temprano, entrenar y luego regresar en la noche a descansar. Y no me estoy quejando, me gusta entrenar y muchas he veces he intentado cambiar mi rutina cuando entreno haciendo cosas más variadas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero, de todas formas, no me sentía muy satisfecho. Llámenme loco, pero se puede decir que a veces extraño esas épocas en donde había torneos, invasiones e incluso guerras. Al menos en esas épocas me entretenía defendiendo a la tierra. Aunque bueno, mi época de retornado no fue la mejor, por no decir que fue la peor.

El punto es que, mi vida se volvió un tanto aburrida para mí. No tenía un objetivo fijo. Pero como dije, me gusta entrenar. Se puede decir que entrenaba solo por entretenerme o por el simple placer de hacerlo y no para "prepararme para algo específico".

Lo único que le daba algo de emoción a mi vida, era Kung Lao. Y siempre nos habíamos pasado muy bien. Nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeños, nos convertimos en amigos inseparables y después de unos cuantos años más, nos dimos cuenta de lo que en verdad sentíamos y decidimos volvernos pareja. Al principio todo estuvo bastante bien, pero es obvio que en la academia éramos simples amigos que se llevaban muy bien y dejábamos lo amoroso cuando estuviéramos solos en nuestra habitación. La única persona además de nosotros dos que lo sabe es Kung Jin, el primo de Kung Lao. Quien, según Lao es alguien de confianza y que no le diría a nadie… espero.

Hemos pensado mucho sobre decirle a Raiden de nuestra relación. Hemos discutido mucho sobre ello. Yo sinceramente lo estoy considerando porque creo que es mejor que los dos se lo digamos directamente a que él nos descubra en un acto no muy cómodo, si saben a qué me refiero. Pero bueno, eso la mayoría de veces lo dejamos a un lado.

Pero de repente, la emoción comenzaría a apagarse poco a poco. De repente Kung Lao me ignoraba, no quería estar conmigo mucho tiempo y ponía excusas para no verme. Se me hizo muy extraño, puesto que él originalmente no es de ese modo. Yo al principio pensaba que a lo mejor estaba estresado o estaba ocupado con algo. Pero lo descarté unos momentos después puesto que yo lo había visto estresado, pero sin dejar de hablarme o tomarme en cuenta. Pero poco a poco quería alejarse más de mí. Incluso pasaban días en donde no me pasaba palabra alguna.

Lo que hacía yo aveces era ingeniármelas para toparme en un punto con él. Mientras yo al encontrármelo lo saludaba amablemente, el me contestaba enojado y sin ánimos. De hecho, algunas veces hasta me ignoraba y se hacía el sordo como si no me hubiera escuchado.

Si en verdad hubiera estado estresado u ocupado por algo, ya me lo hubiese dicho desde un principio. Pero no fue así.

Me preocupé más que nada por él, porque esos cambios no me daban buena espina. Algunas noches le preguntaba que si tenía algo y el me respondía que simplemente no tenía nada. Eso pasó durante varias noches en donde, incluso cuando lo abrazaba por atrás para darle ánimo, se soltaba de mí. Ya a esas alturas sabía que algo no podía estar bien. Aveces quería besarle y se negaba. Algunas veces se dejaba, pero a regañadientes y lo hacía sin esa chispa amorosa con la que lo hacía anteriormente. Solo era un pico y se retiraba con una expresión desagradable, como si le diera asco estar conmigo. Además de que cuando dormíamos, ya no me abrazaba, ni siquiera me decía "buenas noches". Y cuando yo quería abrazarlo, me retiraba el brazo y me daba la espalda.

Aveces lo que hacía era decirle "buenos días" o "buenas noches" y él no se tomaba la molestia de al menos poder desearme lo mismo. ¡O con que al menos me esbozara una palabra era suficiente para mí! Hasta me puse a pensar si la razón era porque yo le hubiera hecho algo malo. Retrocedí mis recuerdos y no encontraba nada. Nunca le había y ni le he hecho daño a Kung Lao como para que él estuviera de esa manera conmigo. Nada tenía sentido.

Lo peor es que no vi bien las cosas. Comenzaba a pensar que a lo mejor yo mismo era el problema. ¿Qué tenía yo de malo? No sé, me veía exactamente igual a como estaba cuando Lao no se comportaba de ese modo. No tenía el más mínimo sentido. Era evidente que él tenía un problema. Y era obvio que a esos momentos, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba. ¿Y cómo lo hice? Muchos idiotas se dedican a espiar a su pareja para averiguar que le pasa, pero yo simplemente estaba dispuesto a hablar directamente con él. No iba a dejar las cosas así nada más. Ese no era el Kung Lo que conocí, de hecho, ni siquiera se parecía a el mismo hace unas semanas. Nada parecía encajar bien.

Una noche, antes de que él se fuera a dormir, decidí que era el momento de hablar con él. Después de entrenar me dirigí a nuestra habitación, era obvio que él estuviera así en ese momento. Aparte de que me olvidé mencionar que extrañamente, se dormía un poco más temprano que antes. Él estaba sentado en la cama viendo la ventana silenciosamente. Solo la veía con la mirada perdida en la ventana o en la luna, que sé yo. Me quedé viéndolo por unos momentos antes de poder prepararme. Así que tomé un poco de aire y me preparé para hablarle.

—Kung Lao, necesito hablar contigo.

Apartó su mirada de la ventana y me miró por unos breves momentos para luego regresar su mirada a donde estaba. No parecía estar muy dispuesto hablar.

—¿Es urgente? —preguntó desinteresado. En ese momento fue donde comencé a enojarme un poco, pero no quería convertir la plática en una discusión fuerte. Por lo tanto, calmé mis fuegos para que la situación no se saliera de control. Sobretodo que yo tiendo a ser un tanto explosivo al enojarme.

—Sí, es urgente. —le respondí seriamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

Iba a ser directo, ir al grano y sin dar muchas vueltas.

—Quiero que me respondas una cosa y me encantaría que me respondieras con la verdad. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No. —respondió fríamente.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando? Ya no quieres hablar conmigo. Te quiero saludar por las mañanas y no me respondes. Quiero hablar contigo solamente unos segundos y solo te dignas a ignorarme. Incluso te da asco que yo quiera ser cariñoso contigo. Ni siquiera me dejas que te dé un insignificante roce.

Y si creen que estoy exagerando... tienen razón. Me puse un poco dramático en ese momento. Kung Lao suspiro y se paró de la cama sin voltearme a ver.

—Lo que pasa… es que… —se detuvo por unos momentos—. No eres tú… soy yo.

El enojo regresó un poco a mí otra vez. Sí, tenía que decir esa frase tan repetitiva en las parejas. No iba a desatar mi ira, pero me puse un tanto más serio y directo que antes. Creo que a más de uno le debe sacar de sus casillas que alguien les diga eso como "excusa".

—Dime que es lo que pasa. No te estoy pidiendo nada más. Si es que el problema soy yo, solo dilo, puede que sea yo el error.

—Hablo enserio. No te quiero lastimar.

—¿Qué dices? —fruncí el ceño extrañado, no entendía nada—. Ni siquiera eres capaz de voltearme a ver a los ojos.

En ese momento, Lao giró su cuerpo y me miró a los ojos. Él seguía mirándome con desinterés. Pero dio otro suspiro antes de contestar.

—Enserio, no quiero hacerte daño. Es un tema un poco difícil de decir. Y será difícil de digerir para ti.

—Solo dime que es lo que pasa. No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Solo sé directo así como yo te pregunté al principio.

—¡Que ya no te quiero! —me exclamó, o más bien, me gritó.

Di un pequeño paso hacia atrás. No era necesario que me gritase, yo nunca le grité. Pero entendí su mensaje. Al principio no me la creí, no era posible que después de tantos años estando juntos, me dijera que simplemente ya no me quiere. Hubo silencio, parecía una simple broma de mal gusto. Que más desearía yo que en ese momento Kung Lao se riera y me dijera que todo era una broma... desgraciadamente no fue así.

—… ¿Porqué?... —le pregunté.

—No lo entenderías.

—¿Me quieres ver la cara? Tengo más de cincuenta años Kung Lao. No soy un maldito puberto como para no entenderlo. —ahí fue cuando las cosas se calentaron un poco.

—Ya te dije. Ya no te quiero.

—Tenemos más de veinte años siendo pareja, no es posible que digas eso así nada más. Debes de tener una razón lógica para eso.

—¿Sabes? Aplicaré tu misma lógica. Yo tengo más de cincuenta años también y yo sé que es lo mejor para mí y para los dos.

No me daba tristeza el hecho de que ya no me quisiera, sino el hecho de que me lo dijera así nada más y sin una razón aparente. Fue donde mi tristeza comenzó a dominarme y se comenzaba a formar ese nudo en la garganta. Intentaba controlarlo, no quería llorar por esa tontería. Pero algo me lo impedía.

—No te entiendo. Solo quiero una razón. —dije mientras mi tono de tristeza ya era evidente.

Kung Lao se detuvo, notó que eso me causaba tristeza. Y ahí fue donde todo se enfrió un poco.

—Mira Liu Kang. No quiero terminar mal las cosas contigo. Te he estado ignorando y tratándote mal porque mi objetivo era que tú terminaras conmigo y no al revés. Con eso me refería con no lastimarte. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y… simplemente siento un desgaste entre nosotros. Las cosas ya no son como antes y solamente… quiero tomarme un respiro.

—Esa no es la forma, Kung Lao. Si querías tomar un respiro o terminar conmigo, me lo hubieras dicho en la cara.

—Pues, te lo digo de una vez. Terminamos.

Ahí fue donde mis ojos se humedecieron. Kung Lao lo notó casi de inmediato. Pero él al ver que mi tristeza se profundizó, se acercó a mí.

—Escucha Liu. Agradezco que hayas venido y hablaras conmigo. Tú no eres problema, el error soy yo. No quiero lastimarte con algún malentendido. Además, creo que deberías también que considerar que ya había un desgaste en nuestra relación. Así es como me siento, creo que es lo mejor para los dos.

Hubo silencio en ese momento, yo no me lo creía. Pero desgraciadamente, si él no me quería terminar, tendría que respetar su decisión por mucho que me doliera. Al menos pensó por los dos y no solo por él… supongo.

—¿No tienes algo más que decir?

—No. —respondió volteando su cuerpo y volver a donde estaba al principio, sentado en la cama—. Solo vete. Quiero estar solo un momento.

Y así acabó todo. Extrañamente, seguí sus indicaciones. Creo que simplemente la tristeza me estaba dominando y por eso actué un poco extraño. Me dirigí hacía la puerta y me retiré de la habitación. Cuando ya estaba afuera, caminé unos cuantos pasos para apoyarme en el barandal que estaba frente a mí. Apoyé solamente mis brazos y no los codos. Mi rostro en ese momento, ya estaría colorado y con los ojos húmedos. Pasé mi mano por mi cara iniciando por la frente para luego terminar cubriendo mi boca.

Lo sé, sé que muchas veces me sale lo dramático o que a veces tiendo a ser muy sensible. Pero era algo que me dolía. No me dolía el hecho de terminar en sí. Lo que me ardía y me daba fuertes punzadas en el corazón, era por la manera tan indiferente por la que me dejó. Yo me preguntaba "¿Y el amor? ¿Así tan fácil era dejarme?". No se me figuraban las cosas muy bien, llevábamos más de la mitad de nuestra vida viviendo juntos y era imposible que todo terminara así nada más. Por eso me sentía triste. En una parte puede que tenga razón, tal vez simplemente nuestra relación sufrió un desgaste por tantos años que llevamos… o eso especulaba yo.

Pero no me entraba en mi cabeza el hecho de que "no quisiera lastimarme". Eso fue algo que no me explico bien y que me hizo tener más dudas que respuestas. Me sentía un poco perdido y eso también me causaba decepción de mí mismo, no puedo tener esas dudas teniendo más de 50 años. Aunque bueno, el punto es que me habían dado una fuerte apuñalada al corazón. Además de que sabía que iba a ser un poco duro el hecho de olvidarme de él. No es fácil olvidar a alguien que te acompañó toda tu vida. Es como si uno tuviera que olvidar a su madre o a su padre. Ok, puede que estoy exagerando con ese ejemplo… pero así me sentía yo en ese momento, a pesar de que "no fuera gran cosa".

Intenté contenerme, pero simplemente la tristeza me había derrotado medianamente con éxito. Primero fue una lagrima que cayó de mi ojo derecho. Luego aumentaron poco a poco el número de lágrimas, aunque, a decir verdad, no fueron muchas. No logré llegar hasta el llanto, solamente comencé a sollozar levemente. Actualmente no suelo llegar a llorar muy exagerado como antes. Ahora solo tiro unas cuantas lágrimas y sollozo muy bajo comparado a como me ponía a llorar anteriormente. Por dios, antes parecía de esas payasas viejas o pubertas de novela de alcantarilla.

Raiden al ser un dios, no necesita dormir. Por tanto, el constantemente vitorea la academia por si alguien atacaba o algo por el estilo. No estaba muy lejos de mí, de hecho, estaba flotando por arriba del techo. Este mismo al verme dejó de levitar, bajando poco a poco hacía el piso. Se acercó a mí y yo simplemente tenía mi frente y mis ojos cubiertos con mi mano.

—¿Sucede algo, Liu Kang? —me preguntó mi maestro con tono de preocupación—. Estaba vigilando y veo que estás llorando.

Dejé mi rostro al descubierto retirando mi mano.

—Es que… pasó algo entre yo y Kung Lao.

—¿Me puedes decir que pasó? Que yo sepa ustedes eran muy unidos.

—Es algo un tanto difícil de explicar, maestro. —respondí mientras me limpiaba y me secaba las pocas lagrimas que salían. Que por cierto fueron las ultimas.

—Bueno… ehmm, mira Liu. Yo pienso que solo fue una discusión entre amigos. No creo que deba ser nada del otro mundo. Y tengo la esperanza de que solo es un desacuerdo que pronto se olvidará y se arreglará. —dijo Raiden notablemente optimista.

—No Raiden… no fue una "discusión entre amigos" solamente.

—Ehmm… bueno… ¿No eran los mejores amigos?

Por lo visto Raiden seguía sin entender. Bueno, es obvio que él pensara eso puesto que nunca le hemos contado sobre mi relación con Kung Lao. Tomé un poco de aire para decirle la verdad de todo eso.

—Escucha maestro… creo que ya es hora de decirle la verdad… —Raiden se dispuso a escucharme atentamente y le respondí en voz neutral y notablemente tranquilo—. Kung Lao y yo no éramos solo amigos, ni los mejores amigos. Lo fuimos por un largo tiempo, pero… Kung Lao y yo… éramos pareja.

Los ojos de Raiden se abrieron notablemente y se quedó en silencio. Se le veía realmente sorprendido por obvias razones, él no sabía sobre mi relación. Parecía que no se la iba a creer, pero por lo visto pudo ser capaz de ver mi tono de seriedad en ese momento. Hubo un silencio incomodo, yo estaba esperando una respuesta. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Raiden por fin pudiera cambiar su expresión facial otra vez. Hizo una apertura en su boca temblorosamente antes de poder esbozar una palabra.

—… Eso es algo que no me esperaba de ti. Y la verdad es que no me la creo.

—Pues, esa es la verdad. —dije cruzando los brazos y posteriormente alcé mis hombros mirando hacia otro lado—. Estábamos muy bien, pero de repente comenzó a cambiar de actitud. Hace unos momentos hablé con él y me dijo que quería terminar conmigo. Aunque bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo y creo que hubo en desgaste entre nosotros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?

—Más de veintiséis años… o creo que un poco más… no sé. —respondí en un tono desinteresado y alzando los hombros nuevamente.

—¿¡Más de veintiséis años?! —exclamó sorprendido y yo le asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo habían dicho?

—Pues te diré la verdad. O una de dos, o nos ganaban los nervios para decirte o de plano se nos olvidaba.

Raiden se pasó la mano por la frente. Realmente él estaba sorprendido en ese momento. Y no le culpo, creo que si yo fuera él, no me esperaría que mi alumno haya estado ocultando una relación por más de veinte años. Aunque también se me hace un tanto estúpido que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. O una de dos, o es que estaba demasiado ocupado durante la invasión de Shao Kahn y posteriormente por el amuleto de Shinnok o es que es bastante distraído. Creo que son los dos juntos por igual.

—Pero bueno. Así pasaron las cosas. —dije sin emoción alguna mirando a otro lado y alzando los hombros por breves momentos.

Evidentemente, de la tristeza pasé a una actitud muy seria e indiferente a como comúnmente lo era.

—Mira Liu. —dijo mi maestro posicionando su mano en mi hombro derecho—. Evidentemente tú relación con él duró bastantes años y que será algo duro para ti superarlo… pero por ahora… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. Me sacó del cuarto diciendo que quería estar solo. Siento que no puede verle ni a la cara después de eso. Porque de hecho, no quedamos en nada en realidad. Y estando en la misma academia será aun más complicado. Pero bueno... así tenían que ser las cosas. —respondí en un tono deprimido y pesimista. No me malentiendan, creo que cuando uno está en una actitud no muy alegre tiende a decir o cometer estupideces.

—¿Y porque no te vas de este lugar y así podrás regresar cuando las cosas se hayan arreglado?

—¿Y a donde piensas que me podría ir? —le contesté mirándolo no muy alegre, no era mala idea, pero habrían muchas broncas—. No tengo dinero como para rentar una casa decente. Y aparte no creo tener a nadie con la que me pueda ir a vivir.

—Pues mira… Creo que ya sé con quién te puedes quedar. Permíteme un segundo. —Dijo Raiden quien estaba a punto de teletransportarse.

—¿Con quién? —le pregunté antes de que se fuera.

—Solo permíteme unos segundos. Recientemente he estado intentando borrar mis recuerdos con esa persona.

Raiden se desvaneció en truenos y yo me quedé ahí. La verdad es que al principio no sabía a que se refería con lo ultimo que dijo, pero bueno, lo dejé pasar, no me importaba. Como mencioné, me mantuve ahí mismo. Recargado en el barandal. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la habitación y Kung Lao quería estar solo.

Pensé que a lo mejor, Lao saldría de ahí y me diría que todo fue una broma muy pesada planeada por él. Pero por obvias razones y como dije anteriormente, la realidad es otra. En esos momentos, estando deprimido y algo estresado, no quería nada. No quería dormir y no quería ni pensar en nada. De hecho, no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado y de como una relación de de varios años había sido rota tan fácilmente. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo con madurez. Me puse a pensar que tampoco era para tanto y no debía exagerar mucho. Por tanto, poco a poco me puse más serio que triste. Quería pensar en otra cosa, sin mucho éxito. No es fácil seguir viéndole a la cara a tu ex-pareja cuando fue esta misma la que te hizo sentir mal. No estaba muy confiado de que Raiden encontrase a alguien con la que me pudiera quedar a vivir. Debido a ese pensamiento, me decidí a prepararme de alguna manera a para superarlo estando en la misma academia que Kung Lao.

¿Quieren saber que fue lo peor? Pues que no dormí. Enserio, me quedé ahí recostado sin mover un solo musculo. Bueno, de vez en cuando me rascaba la nariz, la cabeza y el ojo o cambiaba la posición de mis brazos. Pero ustedes entenderán de que me quedé ahí mismo sin quitarme de ahí. Lo más extraño es que no sentí frió y eso que había viento algo fresco. Algo no andaba bien conmigo y lo sabía. Pero mi indiferencia me hizo simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Bueno... ¿Les digo la verdad? Sí dormí... un poco. Toda la noche permanecí despierto pero justamente al amanecer fue donde, sin saber como, me quedé dormido. Así, parado y apoyando sus brazos en el barandal. Ya me imagino algún maestro riéndose de mí al verme así, que vergüenza. Pero bueno, el punto es que cuando el sol se digno a salir, logré por fin quedar dormido.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó de eso. Pero mientras estaba dormido, escuché un sonido estruendoso que logró despertarme.

—¡Oye, Liu Kang! —Raiden me sorprendió gritándome. Lo peor es que le logré ver una sonrisa frenética en su rostro. Parecía un maniático.

Mi reacción fue obvia. Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, mi cuerpo se agitó y del gran susto me caí al piso. No logré estar muy bien despierto hasta que, estando en el suelo, me froté los ojos y miré hacía arriba donde estaba mi maestro.

—¿Estabas dormido?

—No... estaba meditando en una posición extraña. —le respondí de manera sarcástica.

—¡Oh, que bueno! Y yo pensando que te había despertado. —por lo visto no captó mi mensaje.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté mientras me limpiaba las lagañas de los ojos.

—Por fin encontré con quien puedes quedarte. —dijo Raiden con un mapa en la mano.

Me levanté del piso para ver el mapa. Me sorprendí que en verdad haya encontrado con quien podía quedarme. Él abrió el mapa y me dio unas cuantas indicaciones, ya sean puntos para guiarme y todo eso. Cuando vi bien el mapa noté que no estaba muy lejos y estaba en un pueblo pequeño a las afueras del mismo. Y que uno podía irse caminando sin ningún problema. Eso me alivió... así no tendría que pagar un tren o un taxi. Todo estaba marcado con tinta china indicando el mejor camino para ir desde la academia hasta el pueblo para posteriormente dirigirme al hogar donde estaría un tiempo.

—Kung lao no tarda y se va a entrenar y puedes hacer tus cosas. —dijo mi maestro—. Pero... ¿No quieres decirle nada a Kung Lao o a tus maestros?

—No, no quiero que ellos se enteren. Me gustaría irme de la manera más silenciosa posible. Si en dado caso preguntan, solo diles la verdad.

—Entendido.

Después de eso, simplemente me las ingenié de modo que, al momento que Kung Lao se fuera a entrenar yo pudiera entrar a la habitación y hacer mis cosas. Y así pasó y me escabullí dentro. Saqué las prendas y las cosas personales necesarias. No soy muy variado en mi vestimenta, casi siempre me visto igual y rara vez se me ve una diferencia en mí. No me tardé mucho, soy muy práctico cuando se trata de moverme de lugar o de viajar. Mi maleta no es muy grande y que puede quedar desapercibida como una bolsa cruzada. Aunque bueno, lo que más temía era que me interrogaran sobre lo que llevaba ya que notarían que se veía un poco grande y abultada. Apenas pasó la tarde y ya estaba listo. El lado de mi closet estaban casi vacíos por tanto, cuando Lao llegara y al no notar mi presencia y ver el closet intuiría que me había ido.

Antes de salir, verifiqué que no hubiera moros en la costa. No había nadie para mi suerte y salí de la habitación. Caminé normalmente para no quedar en sospechas. Intentaba ocultar un poco lo abultado de la bolsa. Aunque, como solo tenía ropa ahí, si un maestro la revisaba le podría decir que es mi ropa sucia y que la iba a mandar a lavar. Prácticamente todo quedó planeado. Pasé por unos cuantos campos de entrenamiento, como soy un luchador muy avanzado, los maestros no me dirían mucho sobre que no asistí al entrenamiento de ese día.

Afortunadamente, ningún maestro me dijo nada. De hecho, ninguno me notó en ese momento. Cada vez aumentaba la velocidad de mis pasos pero seguía caminando. O sea, caminaba rápido pero sin trotar ni correr. Cuando por fin pasé la academia, vi la gran puerta que da paso hacía afuera de la academia. Ahí estaba Raiden, por lo visto me estaba esperando para despedirse de mí. Me acerqué hacia él y el no tardó en notar mi presencia.

—Maestro. Ya estoy listo. —le dije.

—Muy bien.

—Por cierto... ¿Con quién me iría?

—Es una conocida mía. Tiene un equipo y una casa bien acomodada. Cuando estés allá la conocerás. Ya me contacté con ella, dijo que no había problema y que te podías quedarte con ella y su equipo.

—De acuerdo. —no sonaba mal. Aunque tampoco me ilusioné para no llevarme una no tan satisfactoria sorpresa... o algo por el estilo.

—¿Traes el mapa? —me preguntó.

—Sí, acá lo tengo. —respondí mostrando el mapa.

Los dos nos dirigimos hacía la puerta y como él es el único que podía abrirla con sus poderes, la abrió. Intentó no hacer muy evidente que la puerta se abriera mucho, por tanto, solo la abrió de modo que pudiera pasar yo. Raiden se le veía un poco triste y nostálgico.

—Bueno... creo que este es el adiós. —le dije alzando mis hombros antes de retirarme.

—Sí. —afirmó, su cara se entristecía poco a poco.

Al ver que su tristeza aumentaba, me acerqué a él y le dí un abrazo el cual me devolvió amablemente. Me apretó un poco, al parecer no le gustaba mucho que me fuera, pero creo que lo hacía por vacilar. Como esos madres o padres que abrazan fuerte a sus hijos para que no se vayan a la escuela. Hasta que de repente logré sentir su respiración en mi oreja.

—Cuídate, hijo mio. —susurró cerca de mi orificio auditivo.

—Eso haré. —le respondí.

Sentí un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, uno bastante suave y ligero. Apenas lo logré sentir. Fue un pequeño pico en la parte lateral de mi rostro. No me molesté puesto que así se despide mucha gente que se conoce de hace mucho... o de hace no mucho tiempo. Aparte de que no lo hizo con mala intención, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo al saber que mi hijo se separa de mí.

Nos separamos del abrazo y Raiden me dio unas cuantas palmadas en mi hombro derecho.

—Que te vaya bien. —dijo él aun entristecido.

—No lo dudes, maestro. —respondí sonriendo.

Raiden sonrió nuevamente y dejó su tristeza aun lado. El se metió adentro de la academia y yo me quedé afuera. Antes de que el la cerrara por completo, se despidió de mí con la mano y le respondí haciendo lo mismo. Acto seguido, la gran puerta fue cerrada por completo. No me malentiendan, solo aprecio de estos buenos momentos. Y la verdad es que tuve mucha suerte de que nadie haya sospechado nada. Pero al salir de la academia, me sentí seguro a que Raiden tendría las cosas bajo control. Si notaban mi desaparición, él simplemente les diría la verdad. Y de hecho, no creo que los maestros hagan mucho, ellos me conocen muy bien así que no creo que se alarmen. Teniendo yo un poco más de cincuenta años, saben que ya puedo decidir que hacer y que es lo mejor para mi, y por tanto me despreocupé un poco.

Y ahí fue donde mi camino a una nueva vida empezó.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Por fin un nuevo capítulo! :D**

 **Ok, antes que nada una gran disculpa por la espera de este capítulo. La verdad es que la preparatoria me ha estado poniendo un poco ocupada estos últimos días. Espero que esta parte sea de su agrado, si notan algún error o alguna duda sobre el mismo no duden en decírmelo sin ningún problema, ya sea sobre la historia, ortografía, etc. Eso me ayudaría mucho para mejorar y progresar. Espero que el tiempo que los hice esperar haya valido la pena.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo! :3**

 **PD: Lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo y posteriores sean subidos hasta principios de Diciembre puesto que ahí es donde estaré de vacaciones por casi un mes y tendré el suficiente tiempo para escribir con más calma :).**

* * *

Después de que las puertas se cerraran, lo primero que hice fue abrir el mapa. Como dije, no estaba muy lejos. Solamente me digné a caminar por donde me marcaba la tinta que estaba en el mapa. Primero tenía que seguir una línea recta y derecha. No tarde en caminar mucho cuando poco a poco se comenzó a figurar lo que parecía ser un pueblo. Aunque la verdad me parecía algo moderno para llamarse "pueblo", pero como tampoco era tan grande y moderno como una ciudad lo llamaría como un poblado. Pero bueno, ese no es el tema principal.

Seguí leyendo el mapa y no tardé en darme cuenta que la casa en donde Raiden me había indicado estaba a las afueras de ese poblado. No me incomodaba en lo absoluto recorrerlo, lo que me gustaría comentar es que muchos de los habitantes de ese poblado se me quedaban mirando un poco extraño. Lo más seguro es que les llamara la atención como me visto y sobre todo por mi larga cabellera. Pero no me dio mucha importancia, ya estoy acostumbrado a las miradas por eso. De hecho, estoy casi seguro de que escuché una niña que alzó la voz y me señaló diciendo que tenía el cabello muy largo para ser hombre. Aunque bueno, lo único que me llega a incomodar, por no decir que me molesta, es que piensen que soy mujer al verme por la espalda. Créanme, ya me ha pasado al menos una vez. Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido tomando en cuenta que mis hombros y mi espalda son considerablemente anchas siendo alguien que entrena la mayor parte de su tiempo. Además ¿Qué clase de mujer "normal" mediría casi dos metros de altura? Pero como dije, no me importó mucho y seguía caminando.

Cuando logré por fin pasar por el poblado, Vi algo parecido a una montaña a lo lejos y al momento de acercarme más y más me encontré una roca un tanto peculiar. Estaba en forma triangular con algunos picos y era enorme, se puede decir que era una montaña muy pequeña. Cuando vi mi mapa, vi que el lugar que Raiden me había encerrado en un círculo era parecido a esa cosa. Por muy obvias razones, no dudé que ese era el lugar en donde tenía que ir. Me hizo dudar un poco, mi plan no era vivir en una cueva o algo parecido. O bueno, lo anterior era algo que pensé al momento de verlo. Pero con lo que he vivido, las apariencias engañan y no se debe de juzgar un libro por su portada y por tanto esa idea mencionada fue descartada de mi mente unos momentos después.

Cuando me acerqué un poco más, solo parecía ser una "montaña pequeña" sin nada en especial. Pero como era el lugar que Raiden me señaló, decidí inspeccionar el lugar. Cuando le comencé a rodear para buscar si había un medio para acceder a esa cosa, me di cuenta de que efectivamente, había una puerta ahí. Lo más gracioso es que estaba con un cartel hecho con un papel de libreta y plumón rojo que decía "Es aquí". Pero más allá de eso, le di una mirada al resto del lugar. En frente de esa "casa" había un lago considerablemente grande y en la costa un árbol con algunas flores. No tenía césped, era simplemente arena endurecida y seca. Pero la verdad es que tenía una buena vista y el ambiente era tranquilo.

Presioné el timbre que estaba justo al lado de esa puerta. Esperé un poco y logré escuchar algunas voces, no sabía si eran de hombre o de mujer puesto que no era un dialogo que yo pudiese entender. Pero en fin, escuché el sonido de pies bajando por unas escaleras y como se abría la cerradura de la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta, lo primero que se notaba al verla es que era una mujer. De apariencia adulta, cabello entre ondulado y rizado, un poco despeinado y labios gruesos. Pero eso no era lo más notable. Además de que, por obvias razones, uno se da cuenta de que es de sexo femenino, tiene un parche que cubre su ojo derecho con una cicatriz en la piel alrededor del parche. Eso no me incomodó, pero es algo que uno no puede evitar notar. Además, ella tenía un collar un poco peculiar. Era una piedra en forma de gota de color rojo rodeado con algunos detalles plateados. De hecho, el collar brillaba levemente. Ella por lo visto me reconoció en segundos, sabiendo que Raiden ya le había avisado que un invitado se quedaría por un tiempo en su hogar.

—Ah, eres tú, por supuesto —reaccionó la mujer y mostró una leve sonrisa—. Adelante.

Ella se apartó para poder permitirme el paso y yo accedí atravesar la puerta. Seguido de la puerta había unas escaleras y al terminar de subirlas te llevaba a lo que por lógica era la sala principal de la casa. Déjenme explicarles, al finalizar esas escaleras, daba paso a una sala de un considerable tamaño. Con una mesa pequeña rodeada por 3 sillones y al frente había un televisor de considerable tamaño también y alrededor habían ya sean fotos, figuras o adornos puestos por los integrantes de la casa. De hecho, cuando finalicé de subir las escaleras, otras personas estaban sentadas en el sillón. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente, fue que Raiden me había comentado que ella tiene un equipo y uno obviamente especula que son ellos.

—Disculpa… ¿Cómo es que te llamas? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—Liu Kang —le respondí.

—Está bien… ¡Oigan! —exclamó la mujer y los demás giraron sus cabezas hacia ella—. Miren, él es Liu Kang. Estará con nosotros por un tiempo. Déjame presentarte a mis compañeros… o más bien… a mi familia digo, hemos vivido bastante tiempo juntos.

—De acuerdo —repliqué.

Los demás miembros se comenzaron a parar. Y cada uno fue mencionándose.

—Yo me llamó Ezequiel, es un gusto —se me presentó un hombre un poco más alto que la mujer que me había abierto la puerta. Cabello oscuro y un poco largo y no muy bien peinado. El me extendió su brazo para darme la mano y acto seguido, entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

—Hola, yo soy Melany —introdujo una mujer, de cabello bastante corto y oscuro. Básicamente lo tiene como un hombre. Teniendo vestimentas bastantes oscuras y negras. Parecido a una chica gótica o algo por el estilo, no conozco mucho de esa "cultura urbana".

—¡Y yo soy Melody! —interrumpió otra chica, esta vez una de cabellos rizados y rubios, bastante delgada y con varias pecas en su hombros, torso y rostro. Vistiendo un vestido azul claro hasta las rodillas.

La de cabello corto abrazó con un brazo a la rubia y se comenzaron a reír.

—¡Y somos las mejores amigas! —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, se nota que lo estaban planeando antes de que yo llegara.

—No lo dudo —les dije finalizando con una muy ligera sonrisa y un poco sorprendido.

Lo que me llamó la atención es que si uno las ve, uno se cree con mucha seguridad de que sean muy buenas amigas. Ya que Melany, es de apariencia gótica y se puede decir que un poco varonil, digo, tiene un peinado de varón. Mientras que Melody tiene una apariencia más alegre, optimista y sobre todo más femenina. Además de que esta ultima es muy delgada a comparación de la otra que es un poco más voluminosa. Es un poco complicado de creer que ellas dos sean las mejores amigas, pero bueno, como dicen por ahí: en una amistad no es obligatorio que sean muy similares.

—Yo soy Gregory, es un placer conocerle —se presentó un hombre de altura considerable, de voz gruesa, muy delgado, con cabellos algo largos y barba pelirroja. Su cabello era largo y por tanto lo tenía amarrado con una coleta baja hacía atrás y con un par de lentes de pasta gruesa. Me pareció un hombre bastante formal, ya que además de su apariencia, vestía con una camisa de botones fajada a sus pantalones. Aparte de que se me presentó de una manera formal extendiendo su mano para que yo la entrelazara con la suya—. Es curioso tener un guerrero Shaolin por a...

—¡Hola me llamo Kyle! —interrumpió de manera repentina un chico de apariencia joven, igual de pelirrojo con cabellos rizados, de baja estatura, delgado, de dientes chuecos y con pecas en su cara, brazos y codos. Y casi se me olvida, con una voz bastante aguda y algo molesta. De hecho, casi empuja a Gregory al querer presentarse. Me daba la impresión de que era un jovencito de no más de quince años.

—Bueno... él es mi hermano —dijo Gregory con un rostro avergonzado e incomodo—Espero no te incomode.

—No te preocupes. Sé como son los niños hoy en día.

—¡Mira, te presento a Nathaniel! —volvió a interrumpir Kyle con otro hombre abrazándolo.

—Kyle, creo que puedo presentarme yo solo —respondió el hombre de nombre Nathaniel apartándose unos centímetros del pelirrojo.

Me llamó un poco la atención su aspecto. Es igual de alto que Gregory, pero en apariencia general son muy contrarios. Me explico, su cabello estaba rapado de un lado dejando un gran flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su ojo por el otro lado. Su cabello era oscuro pero decolorado de amarillo en las puntas, trayendo consigo un gorro de lana gris en su cabeza. Tenía piercings en sus cejas, orejas y en el labio inferior. Acompañado de unos cuantos tatuajes en su brazo derecho. Además, tenía lentillas azules, las cuales se veían muy falsas y aparatos dentales en los dientes inferiores. Además de tener una vestimenta muy informal.

—Es un gusto para mí —expresó el hombre con una voz gruesa pero en un tono bastante suave.

—Creo que son una "familia" un poco grande —les dije a los del grupo.

—Pues aun no son todos. Aun no me he presentado, yo soy Kim y es un placer conocerte —se introdujo otra mujer. Esta vez, era una mujer de piel oscura y con un cabello bastante rizado y muy esponjado. Y como todos los demás, extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la mía.

—Bueno, creo que ya son todos —rió la mujer quien me había abierto la puerta. Que por cierto en ese momento me percaté que no se me había presentado y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—¿Y tú no te presentas? —le pregunté—. ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—¡Ah! Es cierto. Una disculpa, yo soy Marcie —finalmente la mujer se presentó y nos estrechamos las manos—. Lo más probable es que Raiden te haya contado un poco sobre mí.

—En realidad no. Solamente me dijo que tenías un equipo o algo así —le respondí.

La mujer del parche se sorprendió e incluso le noté un poco de indignación al enterarse de que Raiden no me había contado mucho sobre ella.

—¿Nada más te dijo eso?

Le asentí con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Mira, puedes dejar tu maleta ahí a un lado si quieres —Marcie se dirigió al sillón más cercano de la sala—. Siéntate con nosotros, quisiera simplemente contarte lo básico sobre mí y de mi equipo.

Como ella me había dicho, dejé mi maleta a un lado y me dirigí al sillón. En ese momento, cuando los demás integrantes se sentaron vi que Ezequiel se sentó junto a Marcie y la abrazó con uno de sus brazos.

—¿Son pareja ustedes dos? —pregunté.

—Si —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo con una ligera risa.

—Así que... ¿Todos ustedes son un equipo? —otra pregunta surgió de mi boca.

—Afirmativo. Pero déjame contarte un poco más. Te le resumiré. Yo era una jovencita de dieciocho años cualquiera, ahí fue donde conocí a Ezequiel y a todos los que están aquí presentes y toda la cosa. El punto es que, un día tuve un accidente. Me cayó un trueno en la cabeza, para ser más precisos en mi ojo derecho. Esa es una de las razones por las que llevo este parche y esta cicatriz. Y bueno, después de que pude recuperarme, que por cierto fue un periodo muy largo, descubrimos algo. Desarrolle unos poderes y especialmente la electricidad.

—¿O sea, por medio de un trueno obtuviste poderes?

—En realidad no fue el rayo quien me los dio precisamente. Me los dio... —ahí fue donde se detuvo, no se le veía segura de decirlo. No se le veía nerviosa, sino más bien incomodada—. Nathalie.

—¿Quién es Nathalie? —pregunté.

—Bueno... déjame presentártela... —respondió alzando sus hombros.

Ezequiel se apartó de ella dejándole un espacio en el sillón. Se sentó derecha y dio un suspiro. Acto seguido, ella rodeó con sus manos su collar cerrando sus ojos y del mismo salió un aura y unas lineas rojizas. Esas lineas se dirigían hacía atrás de Marcie, básicamente detrás del sillón donde ella estaba sentada. Los demás del grupo lo miraban con normalidad. Yo lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, sobre que podía salir de ese collar.

En un momento, la mujer del parche da un suspiro antes de retirar su manos del collar. Las auras seguían mezclándose detrás de ella y yo esperaba ansioso que iba a salir de ese lugar. Una sombra comenzó a formarse y del sillón salió una figura muy peculiar. Era una especie de figura humanoide, sus extremidades eran larguísimas y era bastante delgada, su cuerpo era completamente negros con unas cuantas grietas rojas en diversas partes de su cuerpo. De hecho, podía distinguir lo que eran sus costillas y su coxis. Lo que parecía ser su cabello se movía y flotaba sin respetar las leyes de gravedad. Además, tenía dos puntos rojos luminosos que simulaban ser sus ojos para luego mostrar una apertura en lo que parecía ser su boca con unos colmillos afilados, estos últimos eran igual de negros que el resto de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila Nathalie, es un amigo. Dale un saludo —dijo Marcie.

—No te preocupes Liu, ella no hace daño. Es una demonio, pero no es malvada —mencionó Ezequiel pensando que esa cosa me daba miedo. Yo creo que pensó eso debido mi rostro sorprendido, pero esa cosa no me asustaba. Al contrario, me daba curiosidad.

La cosa de nombre Nathalie volteó a verme. Ella se acercó encorvada y de manera sigilosa. La demoniza, era muy grande, se puede decir que el doble o el triple que un ser humano normal. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mí, se quedó callada y sin hacer nada por unos segundos. Por lo visto, me estaba revisando o algo así. Yo aun seguía con un rostro de curiosidad. Ella extendió su larga extremidad y mostró una mano gigantesca, sus dedos eran puntiagudos pero no afilados como para hacer daño o rasguñar. Yo le estreché mi mano con la suya, aunque más bien solamente estrechò uno de sus dedos, ya que estos al ser muy grandes no podían ser entrelazados de manera normal y por tanto solamente estrechamos mano contra dedo.

Los del equipo estaban sorprendidos de que esa cosa no me diera miedo. La razón por las que me daba curiosidad y no miedo, es que he vivido como veinticinco años en el infierno como un retornado. Se puede decir que me acostumbré a ver cosas muy extrañas y perturbadoras, incluso más aterradoras, asquerosas y mucho más peligrosas y malignas que esa cosa. Además, el hecho de que fuera "amable y educada" me daba una buena espina. Una demoniza con "humanidad" no es algo muy común que digamos. Vamos, incluso me ofreció su mano para saludarme.

—¡¿No te da miedo?! —preguntó Kyle sorprendido.

—La verdad es que no —respondí mirando a la cosa y los demás estaban casi boquiabiertos—. ¿Así que ella fue quien te dio poderes a ti?

—Así es, también les dio diferentes poderes a mi pareja y a mis compañeros. Por eso somos un equipo, más bien somos justicieros. No somos héroes pero tampoco somos villanos. Solo impartimos nuestra propio concepto de "justicia" y lo que consideremos bueno.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo son un equipo?

—Tenemos más de cincuenta años trabajando y viviendo juntos —respondió con seguridad.

—¿Más de cincuenta años? —pregunté sorprendido y fruncí el ceño ligeramente—. Pero... ustedes no ven tan viejos.

—Pues mira, déjame explicarte porque aun no he acabado la historia —dijo la del parche riéndose y acto seguido le presté atención—. Ella al ser una demonio, además de darme poderes me concibió a mí a los demás con "El don de la vida". Básicamente nos dio la capacidad de rejuvenecer a nuestro antojo. Solo podemos envejecer hasta el punto que nosotros queramos. Es por eso que todos los que están aquí tenemos más de seis o siete décadas viviendo. Por ejemplo, yo tengo setenta y seis años cumplidos.

—Yo tengo setenta y siete, soy tan solo un año mayor que ella —aportó Ezequiel.

—Yo tengo ochenta años, soy el mayor del grupo. De ahí sigue Nathaniel quien tiene setenta y nueve —dijo Gregory señalando a Nathaniel.

—El resto de nosotras, o sea yo, Melany y Melody tenemos la misma edad que Marcie —mencionó Kim.

—Yo apenas tengo setenta y tres, soy el menor del grupo —introdujo Kyle.

—Además, en muchas de nuestras misiones sufrimos heridas mortales, pero gracias a Nathalie todos podemos regresar a la vida cuando queramos. Aunque es un poco tardado. A mí o a los demás me podrían disparar y me quedaría la herida pero esta en unos minutos se va regenerar como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque bueno, el tiempo de regeneración depende del grado de la herida.

—¿Quieres decir que todos ustedes son inmortales?

—Pues, no del todo inmortales. En realidad si hay formas para destruirme permanentemente. Si alguien destruye este collar que tengo aquí, el lazo que tengo con Nathalie será cercenado y no podré regresar. Si eso sucede, mi equipo moriría posteriormente debido a que ellos comparten lazo con ella. Pero mientras eso no pase, yo y mi equipo estarían bien. Además, la única manera de destruir mi collar sería que otro demonio, como Nathalie o alguna persona que tenga un lazo con el mismo lo hiciera.

Ahí fue donde Marcie dejó de narrar.

—Vaya —dije sorprendido—. Tienen una historia muy interesante.

—Oye Liu. ¿Y porque no te asustaste al ver a Nathalie? —preguntó el pecoso.

—Sí, cuéntanos sobre ti. Hasta ahora solo sabemos tu nombre —dijo Melany mientras los demás le daban la razón.

—De acuerdo, mi historia es un poco interesante también —introducí mientras los demás me miraban y comenzaban a prestar atención—. Yo me crié a una edad muy temprana en La Sociedad Del Loto Blanco, en donde somos entrenados para ser guerreros Shaolin. Yo era huérfano y mi maestro Raiden fue el que me crió como su hijo más que a un estudiante. También crió a Kung Lao quien fue mi amigo durante muchos años. Pero cuando yo tenía unos veinticinco años, fallecí a manos de Raiden por accidente y me convertí en un retornado de Quan Chi. A Lao le tocó el mismo destino. Estuvimos encerrados y cegados por el mal durante veinticinco años en el infierno. Durante ese tiempo, conocí a criaturas muy extrañas. Muchas de esas criaturas eran demonios que no eran precisamente muy amigables que digamos, eran criaturas que no conocían el bien y no tenían piedad contra nadie. Independientemente si era buena persona o no, no era buena idea intentar acercarse a ellos. Pero cuando vi que Nathalie, uno se da cuenta de que es un demonio con humanidad. Y si me lo preguntasen, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

—Perdona que te interrumpa pero... si se supone que falleciste hace veinticinco años... ¿Quiere decir que reviviste supongo? —preguntó Gregory.

—Así es. Afortunadamente yo, Kung Lao y mis compañeros pudimos ser llevados a la luz de nuevo.

—Pero dime... si no te molesta... ¿Cuál es tu razón de dejar por un tiempo la academia? Raiden me dijo que tenías un problema o algo así —dijo Marcie.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Volteé mis ojos hacia abajo y un sentimiento de tristeza me tocó por unos breves segundos.

—Pues, es que tuve un problema con mi pareja. Simplemente me dijo que ya no me amaba y que necesitaba su tiempo. Y como siento que sería muy incomodo para mí estar en el mismo lugar con tu ex.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio.

—Bueno... una disculpa... este... —respondió Ezequiel un poco culpable y nervioso.

—No pasa nada. Es normal que me pregunten puesto que apenas me conocen.

Me mostré tranquilo y sereno. Es obvio que el tema me cause tristeza, pero simplemente lo que quería era estar tranquilo y sin estrés por tema. Además, como Ezequiel dijo, ellos apenas me conocían en ese momento. Y por tanto, a ellos se les sumara la curiosidad del porque estaba yo de visita en su casa. Pero todo ese aire sentimental se fue cuando me di cuenta de que Nathalie seguía en la sala y afuera de su collar. De hecho, estaba apoyando su cabeza con su mano tranquila e inocentemente escuchando toda la conversación. No me molestaba, pero la manera en la que estaba en ese momento me parecía curioso.

—Oye... ¿Te das cuenta de que Nathalie ha estado ahí todo el tiempo? —le dije a Marcie mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

Ella volteó y se dio cuenta de que su demonio estaba al lado de ella como si nada.

—¿Te molesta? La puedo regresar si quieres.

—No, para nada —la detuve antes de que tomara la acción—. Solamente me parece curiosa la forma en la que esta.

La mujer del parche estaba sorprendida y no solo ella, los demás también.

—La verdad es que no me la creo. No habíamos conocido a nadie que se mostrara tan tranquilo hacia ella —mencionó Ezequiel.

—Pues, creo que los veinticinco años que estuve en el infierno me han "servido de algo".

De repente, Nathalie esbozó una pequeña serie de gruñidos curiosamente bajos mientras miraba a su dueña. Es como si la demoniza le estuviera comunicando algo. Incluso hacía algunos movimientos con sus enormes manos. Por obvias razones no le entendía lo que esa cosa quería comunicar, sin embargo Marcie y los demás sí parecían entenderla perfectamente, supongo que es por la gran cantidad de años que han estado con ella y por ende ya se han memorizado su "lenguaje"... o eso supondría yo.

—... ¿Qué quiso decir?... —pregunté.

—Al parecer le pareces alguien agradable —respondió Marcie sonriendo—. ¡Ah, es cierto! Casi se me olvida...

—¿De qué?

—Queremos darte un recorrido por la casa. La forma de la casa es un poco extraña a lo que normalmente sería una casa común y corriente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Empezamos ya? —respondí levantándome del sillón.

—Síguenos —dijo Ezequiel.

Los demás comenzaron a levantarse del sillón. Al momento que me paré de donde estaba sentado, agarré mi bolsa donde traía mis cosas y comencé a seguir a los del equipo. No sin antes de que Marcie devolviera a su demoniza Nathalie a su collar que descansara. Por cierto, antes de que ella se metiera completamente al collar se despidió de mí con su mano. Eso no me lo esperaba... enserio.

Primero me enseñaron lo más cercano que tenían, la sala donde estábamos hablando anteriormente. Lo que seguía, era la cocina que estaba prácticamente al frente de nosotros. La cocina y la sala estaban separadas por una pared. Pero esa dicha pared no estaba tapaba todo, sino que más bien tenía una apertura en el centro. De modo que, si uno estuviera en la sala, la cocina podía verse desde la sala por dicha apertura y viceversa. Después de eso, subimos todos unas escaleras que estaban entre la sala y la cocina, pero pasó algo un poco extraño. De un lado de donde estábamos había una puerta. Y eso no tendría nada de malo, sino fuera porque ese lugar no me lo presentaron. Aunque bueno, simplemente yo creo que se les olvidó mencionar.

Subimos dichas escaleras, las cuales daban paso a un gran pasillo. En dicho pasillo, el cual era considerablemente grande habían una serie de puertas. En lo que recorríamos el lugar, me di cuenta... o más bien me dijeron ellos mismos... que esas puertas eran los respectivos cuartos de cada uno de los miembros. Pero hubo algo que me hizo detenerme un rato. En total, son ocho miembros y noté que eran nada más cinco cuartos. Las puertas no eran como serían las normales de madera, sino más bien eran puertas más grandes de lo normal y tenían unas formas peculiares por no decir que eran un poco extrañas. Me hizo dudar un poco sobre como acceden a sus habitaciones. Pero no quería adelantarme a ese tema puesto que sabía que posteriormente me lo explicarían.

—Supongo que uno de los cuartos es de más de una persona ¿no? —pregunté.

—De hecho sí, yo comparto cuarto con Ezequiel pues... es obvio porque él es mi pareja —respondió Marcie tomando el brazo de Ezequiel mientras este ultimo juntaba un poco su cabeza con la de su pareja.

Seguido de unos cuantos comentarios más, seguimos el recorrido. Al final del pasillo había una ultima habitación. Como dije, la forma de estas ultimas eran un tanto peculiares. En el centro hacía una especie de esfera que estaba unida por varias lineas que componían dicha puerta.

—Mira, para tener que abrirla debes hacer esto —introdujo la mujer del parche antes de darme instrucciones.

Lo que hizo fue agarrar dicha esfera que estaba en el centro. Acto seguido, su mano se rodeó de rayos y líneas eléctricas de tono rojizo. Básicamente activó sus poderes y posteriormente las lineas de esa puerta comenzaron a teñirse color rojo antes de que la puerta se abriera. Se abrió como si fuera una puerta normal. Una manera muy curiosa de abrir las puertas, aunque ya he visto mucha gente que al momento que activan sus poderes, tienen la capacidad de hacer una especie de "acceso" a un lugar por decirlo de alguna manera.

La puerta se abrió completamente y dejo por fin ver lo que había en su interior. La habitación era de un considerable tamaño, de hecho, era parecida a una habitación de diseño simple, tenía una cama normal de buen tamaño, un tocador con un espejo y una ventana cubierta con cortinas. No tenía muchos adornos ni detalles puesto que al no conocerme, supongo que no sabían que podrían ponerme de decoración. Solamente que estaba pintada de un rojo no muy oscuro. Las sabanas eran marrones y las almohadas de blanco acompañadas de una alfombra en frente de la cama.

—No sé si te guste como la decoramos —dijo Ezequiel un poco nervioso tocándose la nuca.

El diseño simple me pareció de alguna manera agradable. Además de que comprendía el hecho de que no pudieran adivinar que me gustaba o no.

—Se ve bien, no se preocupen —respondí tranquilamente—. A mí me gusta de hecho.

Los del equipo se calmaron al escuchar mi comentario.

—Escucha, este cuarto será tuyo. Pero para que eso sea así debes poner tu mano aquí —La mujer me señaló una parte de la pared. En ese, ella invocó una especie de botón el cual tenía yo que tocar—. Por tu mano ahí, de ese modo la habitación crea un nexo contigo y puedas abrirla desde afuera.

Hice lo que me indicó la mujer. Coloqué mi mano en ese botón, se iluminó un poco y sentí como esa cosa succionaba un poco la palma de mi mano. Se sintió un poco extraño pero no me llegó a lastimar ni nada por el estilo, solo lo succionó un poco y de ese modo creaba esa unión conmigo.

—Supondría yo que después de esto... ¿Podría abrir a puerta a como tu lo hiciste hace unos momentos? —pregunté y acto seguido ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Aprendes muy rápido a como otros invitados que han venido aquí —mencionó Gregory—. Cuando invitamos a alguien "normal" tienden a confundirse con esto.

—¿Se confunden con algo tan simple?

—Ojala vieras las miles de preguntas que nos hacen —dijo Nathaniel alzando los ojos hacía un costado.

—Bueno, creo que debemos dejarlo... descansar un rato —interrumpió Marcie y acto seguido volteó su cuerpo para verme a los ojos—. Mira, si quieres conocernos un poco más, podríamos hacerlo mañana. Queremos que nos conozcas bien a todos y sin prisa... ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo, no veo el problema, Será agradable conocerles un poco más —respondí.

—Bueno, fue un gusto —se despidió la mujer del parche educadamente.

El resto del equipo poco a poco se despidió de mí. Algunos dándome la mano y otros con algunas palmadas en la espalda. Después de unas cuantas despedidas, los del equipo se retiraron y acto seguido, cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Antes de poder dejarme en mi habitación, algunos mostraron y sacudieron su mano en señal de que se retiraban. Posteriormente, cerré la puerta cuando por fin todos se habían ido.

Di una pequeña mirada a mi habitación. Era un cuarto con un diseño simple pero no era algo que me incomodase ni mucho menos. No creo que los equipo adivinaran que me gusta o como me gusta un cuarto. Aparte de que los avisó apenas una noche antes y no creo que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para hacer una habitación más detallada o decorada. Dejé caer mi bolsa en la silla que estaba en frente del tocador, puesto que al traerla un considerable tiempo, mi hombro estaba comenzando a cansarse un poco de tanto cargarla.

Abrí un poco las cortinas traslucidas que cubrían la ventana y de hecho, estaba anocheciendo. Desde esa ventana se podía ver un poco de lo que era el poblado que logré pasar en la tarde. El clima era agradable, no hacía frió pero tampoco había calor. Era un ambiente neutral y medido. Aunque había un poco de aire en ese lugar. En ese mismo cuarto había una puerta la cual daba paso al baño de la habitación. Después de ver un poco mi cuarto, me senté en la orilla de la cama. Me puse a pensar como sería ese pequeño periodo de mi vida estando en esa casa. Como los del equipo se presentaron de una buena manera me daba una buena espina. Incluso una demonio se me presentó de manera educada.

De repente los recuerdos de Kung lao llegaron a mi mente. Me pregunté por unos momentos como estaría él. Probablemente en esos momentos el ya había terminado de entrenar y también estaba la posibilidad de que al menos una vez en el día haya notado que yo no estaba. Me puse a pensar como sería su reacción al no encontrarme por ningún lado y como se sentiría al saber que me fui a vivir un tiempo a otro lado. Un sentimiento nostálgico llegó a mí, recordé como simplemente todo había terminado, pero la tristeza no me dominó esa vez. En esa ocasión pude pensar en otra cosa y vencer a mis sentimientos. De hecho, fue en ese momento en el que me llegó a dar sueño y fue donde di un ligero bostezo.

Ahí fue donde me paré de la cama y de mi bolsa donde traía mis cosas, saqué la prenda que uso para dormir. En realidad, la mayoría de las veces duermo con un pantalón normal y sin nada que me cubra la parte posterior de mi cuerpo dejándola al descubierto. Doblé mi ropa que me había quitado y la dejé en la misma silla que estaba frente al tocador. La luz estaba encendida y por tanto la apagué.

Me senté en la cama y dejé caer la parte lateral de mi cuerpo hacía esa superficie mullida y cómoda. El colchón y las almohadas eran suaves. Se supone que solamente me iba recostar nada más. Pero simplemente, el sueño sí logró vencerme. Mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco y se volvieron tan pesado mis parpados al grado de que ya no los podía abrir por más que quisiera. Me acomodé en la cama antes de caer totalmente dormido. Me cubrí con las sabanas marrones y acomodé las almohadas del modo que más cómodo me pareciera. En unos momentos, ya había caído en un sueño profundo.

Una buena bienvenida ¿no es así?

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eso había sido una agradable y cálida bienvenida a mi "nuevo hogar" de manera temporal. A pesar de no conocer a la perfección a todos los miembros, considerando su cantidad, pude identificarlos con solamente una tarde de conocerlos. Ya que, me parecieron muy diferentes entre sí y por eso es muy fácil saber quién es quién y más o menos como es su personalidad. La estructura de la casa me parecía un poco extraña, no estoy diciendo que sea fea, simplemente me es difícil comprender como pudo ser construida en el interior de una montaña pequeña. Aunque bueno, creo para eso están los arquitectos ¿no? En fin. Me llevé una decente impresión sobre ellos. Pero, no me sentía muy conforme. Obvio, apenas llevaba un día de dejar la academia y es muy lógico que no estuviera acostumbrado. Pero no era solo eso, era que, al momento de acostarme en mi nueva cama y al despertar al día siguiente… me faltaba algo que era muy importante. Así es, era Kung Lao el que faltaba.

Cuando me levanté al día siguiente, desde que abrí los ojos y no verlo acostado conmigo, sentí un vacío muy profundo. El hecho de no tener a mi pareja con la que había convivido casi toda mi vida me hacía sentir que algo me hacía mucha falta. Pero no quería ponerme depresivo en ese momento, simplemente me puse a pensar que esa etapa ya pasó y que era hora de adaptarme a esta nueva vida lejos de él antes de poder regresar a la academia. Como sea, me levanté esa mañana y me sentí extraño al no hacer mi rutina de siempre como solía hacerla. No tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo era su estilo de vida y de cómo era su rutina diaria. Es muy parecido a esas veces en donde uno se queda a dormir en casa de algún amigo, amiga o conocido y no saber qué hacer al momento de despertarse. Decidí vestirme con mi ropa normal de torneo y bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala conectada con la cocina.

Ahí estaban todos los miembros del equipo. Lo que logré ver mientras poco a poco bajaba las escaleras fue que Melody estaba cocinando, Kyle, Gregory, Marcie y Ezequiel estaban desayunando y los demás miembros del equipo como Kim, Nathaniel y Melany estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala. La morena de pelo rizado logró ver que estaba bajando desde lejos y decidió llamarme.

—Buenos días, Liu —introdujo y los demás me voltearon a ver—. Llegaste a tiempo.

—Buenos días a todos —respondí mientras yo terminaba de bajar las escaleras sin decir nada más y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Ven, puedes sentarte donde quieras —me dijo el esposo de Marcie invitándome a sentarme en el comedor.

Seguí caminando hasta el comedor y me senté al lado del pelirrojo de lentes. El cual me saludó amablemente. No tardé mucho en notar que Kyle estaba desayunando de una manera un tanto peculiar para mí. Estaba comiendo con un plato hondo lleno de leche y cereal. Y eso no sería nada extraño si no fuera porque estaba leyendo un cómic al lado de su plato mientras desayunaba. No parecía prestar mucha atención a lo demás, su mirada estaba completamente enfocada a su historieta.

—¿Así que eres un Shaolin? —me preguntó curioso Gregory y puso sus manos juntas, apoyándolas en su barbilla—. ¿Cómo es el estilo de vida de ustedes?

—Pues no es nada fuera del otro mundo. Un día normal en la academia es simplemente levantarse, entrenar, comer, bañarse... cosas típicas. Lo único que vería yo de diferente es que tenemos una rutina de entrenamiento y una alimentación algo específica.

—¿Como suelen alimentarse allá? —interrogó Melody mientras apagaba el fuego.

—...No comemos carne... se puede decir que ninguna cosa que venga de un animal. Lo que ingerimos normalmente es arroz, fideos, verduras, frutos o alguna planta que a los maestros o cocineros se les ocurra servir. Al parecer a los maestros no les parece mucho la idea de comer cosas de animales. Pero si me lo preguntasen, no suelo ser muy selectivo en ese aspecto.

—Entiendo. Y eso me parece una buena noticia porque ayer se nos pasó preguntarte eso y pues no sabíamos que prepararte. Pero espero que te guste lo que ha hecho hoy Melody —dijo Marcie y acto seguido le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

La rubia separó la sartén de la estufa apagada y la sirvió en el plato que estaba enfrente de mí. La comida sacaba humo y olía bastante agradable. Me dijo que era un platillo llamado _"Chop Suey"._ Y no, no me estoy refiriendo al nombre de la canción. Lo que pude notar a simple vista es que tenía arroz, cebolla, pollo y creo que contenía también brocoli. No me dio ninguna impresión en particular pero el aroma de este no me parecía nada mal.

—Oh, muchas gracias la verdad —le sonreí y ella me devolvió la expresión amablemente.

Agarré lo que tenía a mi alcance en este caso un tenedor. Y al momento de darle el primer bocado, el sabor lo sentí al fuerte. No me malentiendan, no digo que sabía mal, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a ese grado de sabor. Lo que sirven en la academia suele ser algo insípida y por tanto cuando lo probé lo sentí algo fuerte. Lo chistoso es que cuando lo comencé a degustar de manera más lenta, hice una expresión que daba a entender que el platillo que me habían preparado me agradó.

—¿Sí te gustó? —preguntó la del parche en el ojo. Mientras que los demás estaban ansiosos por mi respuesta.

Cuando por fin terminé de masticar y tragar el bocado, asentí con mi cabeza sonriendo. Acto seguido, las chicas que estaban presentes dieron un pequeño grito y aplausos de emoción y los hombres sonreían al saber que me había gustado su comida.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —dijo la rubia juntando sus manos notablemente feliz.

Decidí seguir comiendo mientras escuchaba a los demás hablar. Me comenzaron a platicar que su amiga es una muy buena cocinera. Ellos la describían como una artista con la comida ya que según podía seguir cualquier receta que se le ponga en frente siempre y cuando tuviera el material que ella necesitase. Cuando terminé el desayuno de manera satisfactoria, me levanté de la mesa y agarré mi plato para posteriormente lavarlo. Pero fui detenido por los miembros del equipo.

—No te molestes, déjame lo lavo por tí —ofreció Ezequiel agarrando el plato y llevándolo al fregadero.

—... Muchas gracias. Se que soy el invitado pero no quiero causarles molestias.

—No nos molestas, al contrario, hace mucho que no tenemos visitas —aportó Kyle que aún seguía leyendo su comic.

—... Bueno... es que no tengo como pagarles entonces...

—Tu no te preocupes por eso... aunque... —dijo la del parche en el ojo pero en ese instante se detuvo y entrecerró sus ojos por unos segundos—. Mira... ahora que sabemos que eres un Shaolin y todo eso. Tu llevas muchos años practicando tus técnicas ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Desde que era apenas un infante he estado siendo entrenado para ser un guerrero Shaolin.

—Okey escucha ¿Quieres darnos una paga?... pues bueno, nos gustaría saber si tú nos podrías dar unas "clases" o más bien que nos entrenes para combates.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido por su propuesta. Pero mucho lejos de incomodarme o algo por el estilo, me interesaba su idea. Decidí dejar que ella hablase para que me especificara completamente su plan y al final tomar una decisión.

—Mira, hemos tenido algunos problemas al momento de combatir. Y la verdad es que últimamente cada vez que termino una batalla, me voy con un terrible sabor de boca y aveces siento que no fue suficiente lo que hice. También mis compañeros tienen algunos problemillas, así que, no sé si puedas o quieras entrenarnos.

—Por supuesto que me gustaría. Supondría yo que así podría pasar un buen tiempo con ustedes —respondí afirmativamente. Al parecer ellos al tener problemas al combatir, querían tratarlos con una persona que lleva muchos años de práctica en combate... vamos por buen camino—. Solamente tendrían que decirme a que hora, en donde y... los problemas que tienen obviamente.

La del parche y cabello alborotado se quedó en shock por unos momentos. Se mantuvo quieta y sin hacer ni decir nada y sus compañeros la veían extrañados. Hasta que alguien le preguntó que le pasaba.

—Es que... no creí llegar muy lejos... Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir que no —respondió y acto seguido se rió por un momento—. Bueno, supondría yo que la mejor hora es en la mañana, por ahí de las diez u once de la mañana...

Después de unos cuantos acuerdos con los del equipo, quedamos en que yo los entrenaría de lunes a viernes a partir de las diez de la mañana. De hecho, era domingo ese día. Sonará que fue mera coincidencia y... en efecto lo fue. Quedé en entrenarlos a partir del día siguiente. Aunque la verdad no tenía ni idea que hacer por el resto del día y me daba curiosidad que suelen hacer en un día...¿normal?.

—¿Y qué es lo que hacen diario? —preguntaron.

—Pues... —estaba a punto de responder Marcie pero se quedó en silencio y volteó hacia sus compañeros. Por lo visto no sabía que responder y sus amigos tampoco.

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos y yo seguía esperando su respuesta. Como que les incomodaba o avergonzaba decirme que no hacen nada todo el día, todos los días. Se que a cualquiera le daría un poco de vergüenza pero no cuesta nada decirlo y ya.

—...Literal, nada —dijo Kyle alzando los hombros aunque no muy seguro al responder—. No solemos hacer mucho en especial.

—Pues ya tendrán algo que hacer —respondí alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, déjenme les digo la noticia a los demás —mencionó la del parche levantándose de su asiento. Dándole la oportunidad de que su esposo le diera el paso hacía la sala donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que se escuchara un ruido que asustó a más de uno. No fue un solo un alzado de voz, gritó a todo pulmón que mañana yo los iba a entrenar. Como si los del resto estuvieran sordos. Mi reacción fue solamente sobresaltar levemente mis hombros y abrir completamente mis ojos. No parece que ella haya gritado con mala intención. De hecho, después de ese susto los demás se empezaron a reir un poco. Aunque hubo algo que la verdad se me hizo un poco extraño.

—¡Ay me asustaste, pendeja! —gritó Kim. No sabría decir si lo dijo bromeando o en verdad molesta. Aparte de que me sorprendió que le dijese una grosería.

Ojo, no le tengo miedo absoluto a los insultos y al parecer es normal que se digan cosas así entre amigos. Solo se me hizo raro y algo incómodo. Acto seguido Marcie también se echó a reír junto con los demás. Yo me quede callado, quieto y sin saber cómo actuar seguido de eso. Aunque bueno, eso no es nada comparado como la manera en la que se insultan Johnny Cage y Sonya cada vez que se pelean, en especial las que dice su esposa. Una vez discutieron en frente de todos en una reunión sin pena, ya sé, puro drama. Ahí fue donde descubrí que habían peores maneras de insultar a alguien de las que ya había oído antes. Y absolutamente todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí no teníamos la menor idea de que hacer más que mirar. Creo que hasta algunos los grabaron, pero bueno creo que me estoy saliendo del tema.

Regresando a lo anterior, la líder regresó hacia donde estábamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Hasta que se percató de mi expresión y el hecho de que estaba callado sin hacer nada.

—Ah por cierto, perdón que hayas tenido que escuchar eso. Solemos referirnos de esa manera entre ella y yo y pues... —dijo Marcie con su ojo visible entrecerrado y alzando sus hombros.

—No se preocupen... la verdad es que no le tengo ningún miedo a las groserías—sonreí ligeramente viéndola a los ojos hasta que luego volteé mi mirada hacia el frente—. Hasta creo saberme peores... eso no quiere decir que yo las diga...

Los demás se sorprendieron un poco, aunque creo que su reacción fue un poco exagerada ya que, tengo un poco más de cincuenta años de edad como para asustarme o que ellos se exaltaran por eso. Apesar de que soy un Shaolin y nos vemos como gente muy reservada, he logrado ver, oir y vivir bastantes cosas como para considerarme "un santo".

En ese instante, hubo silencio. Apenas iban a dar como las doce de la mañana y al parecer no había mucho o más bien casi nada por hacer.

—... Esperanos un momento Liu... —dijo la líder con una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro y acto seguido llamó a su equipo. Tanto los que estaban en la cocina conmigo como a los que estaban en la sala.

Volteé un poco mi cabeza para ver a dónde se dirigían y que iban a hacer. El pelotón se fue a un rincón de la casa por ahí poniéndose en bolita entre todos, como si de un equipo de fútbol se tratara. Como estaban a una distancia considerable de mí no podía escuchar o descifrar lo que estaban diciendose, solo escuchaba murmullos aleatorios que venían de cada uno de los miembros. Me pareció algo extraño que se pusieran así.

—... ¿Está todo bien?... —pregunté extrañado hacía el equipo y alzando un poco mi voz para que me pudiesen escuchar.

El equipo y sus murmullos dejaron de oírse, Gregory alzó la cabeza de entre todos y con una falsa y claramente fingida sonrisa hizo un signo con su mano indicando que todo estaba bien. El típico digno en donde el dedo índice y pulgar se juntan y se dejan el resto libres. Luego de eso, sin corto ni perezoso regresó su cabeza hacía donde estaba y la plática siguió entre ellos. Esperé como un minuto y medio hasta que por fin decidieron separarse y dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba de nuevo.

Los miembros no parecían muy seguros en decir lo que querían, discutían disimuladamente en quien lo decía con empujones y gestos forzados. Después de mucho y al verme que aún seguía esperando su respuesta, Kyle se puso entremedio y por fin pudo soltarlo. Y cuando me refiero entremedio, es que literal corrió para ponerse en medio de todos e incluso apartarlos un poco con uno de sus brazos.

—¡¿Te gustan los juegos de mesa?! —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

Yo me quedé quieto por unos breves segundos hasta que dí mi respuesta.

—Por supuesto, no creo conocer a nadie que no le guste aunque sea alguno... —respondí tranquilamente.

—Déjame ir por algunos —se ofreció Nathaniel mientras se alejaba y subía las escaleras para ir por los juegos de mesa.

—Creo que yo tengo más —aportó Melany acompañando a su compañero de pelo teñido.

Me paré de la silla en donde estaba y los demás me dirigieron a la sala que estaba al lado de la cocina. Nos sentamos todos cada uno en los sillones aprovechando que había una mesa lo suficientemente proporcionada para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de jugar sin la necesidad de estirarse o algo por el estilo. Esperamos unos breves segundos hasta que la gótica y el de piercings bajaran con los juegos. Cada uno traía no más de cinco distintas opciones para jugar. La verdad es que los únicos juegos de mesa que conocía hasta ese preciso momento eran las cartas, el ajedrez y damas chinas. Ya saben, juegos tradicionales y que cuestan un poco de aprender al principio. Créanme, hace ya muchos años, un maestro me intentó explicar cómo se jugaba el ajedrez. Tardamos como más de medio día ya que yo no lograba entender algunas cosas y él resolvía mis dudas. Y aún así, sigo sin entender varios puntos de ese juego.

Traían juegos un poco más interactivos por así decirlo. Trajeron uno en donde tenían un pizarrón, unos plumones y tarjetas que solamente podía leer una persona la cual tenía que dibujar la palabra de modo que los demás la adivinaran. Ya conocía un poco ese juego pero desconozco como se le llame. No sería tan malo sino fuera porque la mayoría no sabe dibujar, de hecho nadie y mucho menos yo sé dibujar. Apenas y puedo hacer una persona con palitos y bolas. Pero creo que ese le daba un toque más divertido ya que es donde uno tarda más en adivinar lo que es y la tensión de este aumenta. Además, las palabras que escogieron no solamente eran cosas tan fáciles como una nube, un animal o objetos simples. Sino que a veces se tenía que representar una frase como "matar el tiempo", personalidades conocidas e incluso alguna acción en particular.

Ese estuvo entretenido, y de tantos turnos que me llegó a tocar uno en donde tenía que dibujar a Ninja Mime. Un personaje que interpretó mi amigo Johnny Cage en una producción suya. Cuando lo dibujé, todos creían que era un payaso y no un personaje. Pero bueno, jugamos un buen rato con ese hasta que decidimos ir con otro que era un tanto parecido. Era la misma técnica de agarrar una tarjeta que te decía una palabra o frase corta y representarla con partes del cuerpo. Eso sí, la persona que esté actuando no puede decir ni una sola palabra.

Y regresamos a lo anterior, las cosas que uno tenía que actuar tampoco eran muy fáciles. Palabras como calendario, semana, multiplicación, entre otros. En ese muchos perdimos pero esa era la gracia al parecer. Aunque debo decir que a veces los del grupo no daban a entender sus palabras correctamente y en vez de actuar se ponen a reír y eso les quita tiempo. Pero bueno.

Al acabarnos todas las cartas decidimos ir a otro. Ese lo había visto hace tiempo, eran unos bloques de madera acomodados de tal manera que hicieran una torre y por turnos, uno iba sacando una pieza evitando que la torre se derrumbe. Si uno hace que este se destruya, era el que efectivamente perdía y se tenía que volver a construir. Y no pasaba nada si uno perdía más que el trabajo de volverlo a construir. No había un castigo ni nada por estilo, solo se volvía a jugar por el simple placer de hacerlo. Además de que, uno tenía que pensar muy bien qué pieza iba a mover. Si uno tocaba o , o incluso si rozaba contra un bloque, aunque no sea ese precisamente el que se quiere mover, los demás te obligaban si o si a mover esa con una sola mano.

Había otro juego que no era de mesa necesariamente, era uno en donde habían círculos de distintos colores y con ayuda de una ruleta uno ponía el pie o la mano en cierto color. No se me hizo difícil ya que tengo buena flexibilidad y equilibrio. Pero había un problema en esto, como éramos literal todos encima de esa manta, algunos tenían partes del cuerpo encima mio y cuando estos perdían el equilibrio algunas veces hacía que yo me cayera también. Ese fue algunos sudamos un poco, aunque... no era nada comparado a lo que yo transpiro en un entrenamiento normal. Y tampoco sabrían que los haría sudar mucho más que eso al día siguiente... pero ese es otro tema.

Hubo un momento dado en el que alguien se le ocurrió preguntar por la hora, en este caso Kim. A todos nos tomó por sorpresa que ya eran un poco más de las tres y media de la tarde. O más bien, si mal no recuerdo, ya eran casi las cuatro. Habíamos estado jugando como cuatro horas, para explicarlo mejor, nos llevábamos al menos una hora por cada juego. Y debo decir que fueron casi cuatro horas en las que al menos no me aburrí.

Pero... y esto es algo que no mencioné. Cuando estábamos jugando entre todos, de repente habían ciertos momentos en donde los de grupo se reían. Usualmente por la mala actuación que uno hace al imitar. Y me di cuenta de algo que hizo que, internamente, me incomodara un poco. La risa de Kyle... es increíblemente ruidosa y chillante. Parecía literal un delfín cada vez que se reía. No solía reírse así cada segundo pero la verdad es que te agarra desapercibido sus carcajadas.

—¿Te divertiste, Liu? —me preguntó de repente Gregory posicionando su mano en mi hombro.

— Estuvo entretenido —respondì.

— Bueno, si gustas podemos continuar después de comer...

No acomodamos mucho la sala, ya que íbamos a seguir jugando después. Y de hecho, debo decir que tenìan una cantidad de juegos muy grande para mi. Calculè al menos quince o dieciséis y no estoy exagerando. Extrañamente no tenía mucho apetito en ese momento, y cuando nos sentamos a comer en, valga la redundancia, el comedor me ofrecieron de nuevo el platillo que me dieron para desayunar. Tuve la molestia de servirme yo, a pesar de que Melody me insistía en que ella hiciera todo por mi, hasta para verter agua en mi vaso se ofrecía, cosa que no creo que sea necesario. Es decir, no soy un bebé para que hagan todo por mí, tengo cincuenta años encima. Y lo estoy diciendo de la mejor manera posible sin sonar chocante.

Y como me serví por mi cuenta, puse la cantidad necesaria para mí.

—¿No te servirás más? —preguntó repentinamente Kyle. En ese momento Gregory, su hermano mayor que estaba al lado suyo le dio un ligero golpe en su brazo, como si lo que hubiera preguntado está mal. No es malo, solo puedo decir que es algo incomoda.

—No solemos comer mucho a estas horas. Y en la cena normalmente bebemos té —respondí.

—¿Alguna vez has ayunado? Dicen que los shaolines ayunan para su meditación o algo así —interrogó la mujer de cabello corto.

Dí una ligera risa, ya que me recordó a algo que viví hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Buena pregunta... sí, una vez lo hice. Era algo joven en ese entonces y para meditar una vez me dio por no comer absolutamente nada. Casi me desmayo. Y de hecho, ahora que sigo meditando ya a una edad mucho más avanzada, no creo que sea necesario ayunar tantas horas o muy seguido. Pensaría yo que lo mejor que uno puede hacer es no comer muy pesado. No vale la pena ayunar todo el tiempo y no veo mucha diferencia entre cuando medito normal y cuando lo hago con ayunos.

—Yo nunca he ayunado... bueno, una vez lo hice e igual casi me desmayo —aportó Marcie con una ligera risa.

—¿Y en tu caso por qué lo hiciste? —cuestioné.

—No recuerdo muy bien, fue cuando era una adolescente. Eso fue antes de que obtuviera poderes por parte de Nathalie. Aunque no lo creas antes tenía dos ojos normales... pero bueno... creo que tenía una presentación y decidí ayunar, pero me pasé de lista y dejé de comer como por diez horas. Y por eso en media presentación casi me desmayo.

—Bueno creo que ahí exageraste —le dijo Ezequiel a su esposa.

De repente recordé algo. Me pregunté por unos momentos donde estaba Nathalie, la demonio que le dio los poderes a Marcie. Se me hizo extraño no verla durante todo el día y casi toda la tarde.

—¿Donde está Nathalie?

—¡Ah!... Ella está dormida... —respondió la del parche.

—¿Dormida? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

—Mira, ella en las peleas y en los tiempos de... "guerra"... se desgasta mucho y por eso la mayor parte del tiempo está descansando. Y aunque no esté cansada, es bueno que se regenere y cargue fuerzas para algo imprevisto o algo por el estilo. Ella descansa dentro del collar.

—Interesante, tiene lógica —dije.

Después de conversar un poco con los del equipo, y de unos cuantos chistes y risas de Kyle, pusimos nuestros platos en donde se deben de lavar. Seguido de eso, decidimos ir a seguir jugando. No teníamos pensado en terminar todos los juegos que tuviesen, ya que eso no sería posible a no ser que nos durmieramos hasta las diez u once de la noche. Tardamos como cuarenta minutos entre lo que comimos y platicamos. Regresamos a la sala y ahí nos proseguimos a jugar.

Esta vez jugamos dos solamente, el primero era sobre un tablero en donde básicamente se trata de comprar propiedades. Hasta tenía billetes, obviamente falsos, y los respectivos precios de las propiedades, tiendas, terrenos, centros de entretenimiento, lo que sea. Ese recuerdo haberlo jugado hace tiempo en una reunión de los Cage. Aunque dicen que ese juego puede, literalmente, romper amistades. Y no creo que estén equivocados, mientras jugábamos hubo un momento en donde Gregory y Nathaniel discutieron un rato sobre porque tenían que vender ciertas tierras y cuáles no y bueno, llegamos a un punto en donde el juego no tenía un fin aparente y para no alargar la discusión decidimos simplemente guardarlo.

Seguido de ese, jugamos uno que nos mantuvo bastante entretenidos por un buen tiempo. Era uno en donde alguien se pone una tarjeta en la frente de modo que no la pueda ver pero los demás sí. En la tarjeta podrían haber nombres de animales, de ciertos personajes e incluso de cosas en general. Este sería un caso contrario al que habíamos jugado anteriormente el cual los demás tenían que adivinar lo que tu imitabas. En ese habían tantas tarjetas que tardamos una considerable cantidad tiempo en acabarlas, pero como había dicho anteriormente, lejos de aburrirnos nos entretuvo bastante. Nos dimos unas buenas risas al ver como alguien fallaba o se le acababa el tiempo de responder correctamente.

Dieron como las siete con cuarenta minutos más o menos, casi las ocho. Por lo tanto, al acabar con todas las tarjetas Melany y Nathaniel, quienes habían traído los juegos, decidieron subirlos a sus habitaciones. Cuando todos estábamos de nuevo en la sala, la morena Kim se acordó sobre lo que había dicho al respecto sobre que yo suelo cenar solamente una taza de té.

—Oye Liu ¿Tu solamente cenas té, verdad?

—Sí, no se si lo dispongan en este momento —respondí mirando por breves segundos hacia arriba.

En ese momento la chica de rizos esponjados dio un suspiro y se fue directamente a la alacena.

—No te preocupes, tienes en frente a una adicta al té.

—...¿Adicta?... —pregunté algo incomodado.

—Bueno no adicta en ese modo, pero si me gusta mucho y me ayuda a mantenerme —aportó volteando su cuerpo con dos tazas en sus manos y poniendo una enfrente de mí y dirigiéndose hacia otro cajón—. ¿Qué tipo de té sueles tomar?

—Supondría que el té negro.

—Perfecto... porque es el segundo que más tomo —dijo volteandose de nuevo con una lata con una etiqueta que traía la famosa planta para hacer té negro. Ahí fue donde, cada vez que se movía, sus cabellos rizados y negros se movían junto con ella. Nunca había visto un cabello tan esponjado y rizado desde hacía muchos años.

—Disculpa es que me llama mucho la atención tu cabello. Siento que se mueve cada vez que caminas o hacer algo —mencioné curiosamente.

—Oh ya sé. Usualmente es lo que la gente nota primero de mí. Y debo decir que me encanta —dijo Kim tocándose sus greñas de la manera más femenina que había podido ver, como si fuese una diva o algo por el estilo.

—Melody y yo también lo tenemos algo rizado, pero el de ella no es tan esponjado y el mío es más ondulado —se acercó Marcie tocandose un poco sus flecos.

—... Yo estoy pelona... —aportó Melany en modo de exageración, quien tiene el pelo tan corto como un varón. Y eso si uno se da cuenta de que yo siendo hombre tengo muchísimo más cabello que ella, pero lo más lógico es que ella lo hizo por voluntad.

—¿Cómo se lo peinan? —pregunté curiosamente.

—¿Quién se peina? —dijo Kim riendo y alzando sus hombros mientras los demás se reían—. ¿A tí no te molesta traerlo muy largo?

—Pues... solamente cuando me incomoda al momento de desenredarlo y en las ocasiones en las que llamo mucho la atención por eso.

—¡Espera! ¿No que los shaolines están calvos? —detuvo Kyle confundido y Nathaniel le dio la razón sorprendido.

—Está bien, les contaré como está la situación. Antes, cuando era un niño, me cortaban completamente mi cabello como a todos los demás. Pero en un día de adolescencia, especialmente cuando tuve que entrenar con Bo Rai Cho, dejé de ir a esas sesiones en donde te cortaban el cabello y me lo dejé crecer. Y debo decir que lo tengo largo porque... siento que, sin sonar presumido ni nada, me da un aspecto único. Digo, eso en mi perspectiva. Y de hecho, mi pareja también lo hizo...

Ahí fue donde me detuve, en ese momento recordé a Kung Lao nuevamente. Justo cuando creía haberlo superado, regresaba eso a mi mente. Y sí, buscaba olvidarme de él el primer día ¿que tal?, cosa que obviamente no es tan fácil. Los del grupo no tardaron en notar mi cambio de voz repentino, de uno normal a uno más deprimente. Bajé la mirada y mi rostro se transformó en uno que reflejaba angustia. Eso hizo que los demás se preocuparan

—... Liu ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ezequiel quien estaba al lado de mí.

Me quedé callado por breves segundos, evitando recordar lo que había pasado. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo, me ponía muy mal.

—No importa. Solo son recuerdos —dije como si no me causara importancia, lejos de eso, por dentro me sentía muy triste y vacio.

—Te haré el té —mencionó Kim quien se dirigió hacia el agua y llenó los vasos con agua caliente y acto seguido, poner la respectiva planta proveniente del frasco en el líquido—. Oye ¿De donde consiguen ustedes el té?

Eso hizo que la tristeza que tenía, se me fuera aunque sea un poco. Una acción muy noble de la morena al querer que mi estado de ánimo mejorará. Si bien no hizo que se fuera al cien por ciento, cambió el ambiente de una manera más o menos justificable.

—Mis maestros las consiguen plantandola en nuestro patio, ahí cultivamos muchas plantas e incluso verduras. Bueno, ellos las cultivan.

—Bueno, en este frasco dice que viene de Asia. Aunque puede que haya pasado por un proceso industrial pero no he notado ninguna diferencia la verdad —dijo la morena viendo el frasco y alzando sus hombros continuamente.

Esta misma me entregó la taza, la cual estaba desprendiendo humo. A mi siempre me ha gustado que el té estén muy calientes, incluso casi hirviendo. No sé, es un gusto quizá algo extraño. Ya que a la gran mayoría no le gustan las bebidas muy calientes debido a que se queman la boca. Olía bastante bien, el olor de esa bebida suele relajarme. Le dí un sorbo a la taza y la verdad es que sabía casi igual al que sirven en la academia, aunque a este lo sentí ligeramente más dulce por así decirlo.

Mientras me la bebía, decidimos platicar de modo que el ambiente triste y deprimente se fuera completamente. Nuestra conversación fue prácticamente relacionado al cabello. Cada uno explicaba cómo tenía que lidiar con él. Gregory al tenerlo largo pero lacio no tenía problema con acomodarlo, aparte de que él siempre lo trae con una coleta. Aunque por ese momento, Kyle y las demás insistían en que Gregory se veía mejor con el cabello suelto. Ya que al tenerlo pelirrojo y lacio se le veía, según ellas, mejor. Pero este mismo se negaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Melany explicó que desde que era pequeña siempre le ha gustado tenerlo corto. Pero dijo que al principio no lo tenía tan corto, lo tenía como por los hombros en su infancia y poco a poco se lo fue cortando más y más. Fue a partir de cuando entró a la universidad que decidió tenerlo como un varón porque ella sentía que era lo que mejor le quedaba con su estilo.

Marcie dijo que en una etapa de su vida lo tuvo corto, para ser más específicos, un poco más abajo de las orejas. Y que, se lo pintó de azul intenso. Eso me sorprendió un poco, aunque bueno, no es tan raro que alguien por ahi tenga el cabello teñido de rojo, rosa, morado, verde o ya de plano de varios colores. Según ella lo hizo porque quería probar algo distinto. Melody describió que ella es originalmente castaña y no rubia. Y como no suponerlo si se le ve la raíz oscura y lo demás rubio.

Nathaniel aportó que desde que se graduó de la universidad se lo rapó de un lado y las puntas de su cabello se las decolora. El mencionó que él lo tenía un poco ondulado pero que ya después de varios tratamientos en su cabellera se le puso lacio. Ezequiel pues... no dijo algo muy relevante al respecto más que el casi toda su vida lo tenía igual y que cuando era un adolescente no le dejaban pasar a las clases porque lo tenía "largo".

Durante todo eso, la taza que tenía té se quedó vacío y ya era hora de irme a darme una ducha y posteriormente dormirme. Me subí a mi habitación no sin antes despedirme del grupo. Y debo decir que tienen una forma muy peculiar de saludarse y despedirse. Todos se daban besos en la mejilla a modo de despido o saludo. No era directos, más chocaban las mejillas y los pómulos. Y al parecer no les molesta hacerlo con gente que apenas conocen. Pero bueno, considerando que todos ellos son latinos pues tienen una forma diferente de presentarse y despedirse.

Cuando por fin me metí a mi cuarto, lo primero que hice fue buscar mi ropa que uso para dormir y dirigirme al baño que estaba al lado de la cama. Dejé las respectivas prendas encima de la taza del baño para luego desvestirme y meterme a bañar. El clima como siempre, era muy agradable, no hacía mucho calor sino que el frío le ganaba un poco. Pero era más bien fresco.

Todo iba muy bien y normal hasta ahí, pero a la mitad de mi ducha pasó algo muy extraño. Mientras me estaba poniendo el gel para lavarse el cabello sentí una sensación, como si algo me tocara. Sentía que algo, específicamente unas manos me rodeaban todo el cuerpo. No podía abrir los ojos en ese momento puesto que tenía el jabón encima. Pero esa sensación era algo que obviamente no me dejaba tranquilo. No tenía miedo, pero si bastante incómodo y consternado de que algo así me estuviera pasando. Además de que sentía una presencia, de que no era el único adentro. Inmediatamente me quité el jabón completamente de encima, abrí mis ojos y giré mi cuerpo bruscamente esperando a algo. Pero no había nada.

Dirigí mi mirada a todos lados, incluso fuera de la bañera y no había ninguna señal de vida. Estaba completamente solo. Como dije anteriormente, no estaba asustado pero no estaba muy tranquilo que digamos después de eso. Como ya me había lavado el cabello decidí apagar el agua de la bañera y salirme de ahí. Me sequé con mi toalla por completo, quitando la mayor cantidad de humedad posible de mi cuerpo y mis cabellos. Me puse mi ropa para dormir, que prácticamente es un pantalón que dejaba descubierto mi torso y mi abdomen. Salí del baño, doble la ropa que ya había usado ese día y lo puse en la silla que estaba frente al tocador.

Posteriormente a todo eso que me dio un poco de mala espina, decidí ya acostarme e intentar dormir.

Ese día conocí aunque sea un poco más a los miembros del equipo y la verdad me parecieron personas agradables. Aunque sabía perfectamente que el día siguiente a ese los iba a entrenar y sabría de ellos aún más. Descontando la extraña y algo perturbadora escena en el baño, todo me parecía ir bien. No tenía ninguna otra queja alguna.

Se que sonaré como un disco rayado pero al momento de apagar las luces del cuarto e irme a dormir lo volví a recordar. Igual que en la mañana, sentí ese particular vacío, no solo en la cama, sino en mi corazón también hablando de manera sentimental. Pero me puse algo firme e hice todo lo posible para que mi mente no pensara más en eso. Decidí que, a partir de ese momento, si en dado caso de que recuerde algo relacionado a mi relación con Lao, simplemente lo tomaré de una manera neutra como lo hice esa misma mañana. De todas maneras, iba a entrenar a los de grupo al amanecer siguiente... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 **¡Ya regresé papus! :`v (?)**

 **Ya sé, me retrase más de lo esperado con la subida de este capítulo. La verdad es que todo esto se debe a mi falta de inspiración. Solía quedarme estancada en muchas partes debido a que no sabía cómo controlar ciertas situaciones y cómo hacer que continuara la historia. No creo ser la única que le haya pasado eso... ¿o sí?**

 **Aunque bueno, también se debe a mi constante flojera pero bueno, después de tantos meses de estar inactiva acá está el nuevo capitulo. Puede que esta parte les parezca un tanto aburrida o que no es lo que esperaban pero esto es apenas una introducción para dar paso a la acción. Espero les guste :3**

 **Espero no atrasarme nuevamente de esta manera así que... como diría MaireWink "Pray for my hueva" (?).**


End file.
